Staring Contest
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A cute little one-shot featuring our favourite 7th seat Hanatarō and my OC Kairi. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. :)


Staring Contest

Hanatarō one-shot

I sadly do not own Bleach, I only own my OC Kairi

Kairi was obviously bored, you could always tell by the way she walked or did things. She slouched and pouted like a little kid. Most the time when she was bored she'd go mope around her squad's barracks, Squad 4, or she'd go find one of best friends, Hanatarō Yamada. She went with the second one.

She found him walking around with some paperwork tucked 'safely' under his arm. "Hana-chan!" she called, glomping him from behind. He yelped, his 'safely' tucked papers falling from his grip, and he falling along with them.

"K-kairi-chan!" he stuttered. He was sandwiched between her and the ground, but he managed to look up at her. She was wearing her usual cheeky grin and was currently sitting on top of him.

"Hana-chan can you play a quick game with me, I'm bored." She pouted, tilting her head to the side cutely. He could never refuse that pout, she was too cute. He had a crush on the 9th seat ever since she entered Squad 4. But he was pretty sure she only saw him as a friend.

"Of course Kairi-chan, what did you have in mind?" She grinned upon hearing this and sat down on her back legs and Hanatarō copied, both placing their hands in their laps.

"Staring contest." She stated cutely. He let a small laugh escape his lips.

He shook his head, "But we always play that." She started to pout again and he frowned. He tried to reason, "Besides you always win, so why don't we play a different game?"

She shook her head obviously still having her mind set on having a staring contest, "But Hana-chan, how about I let you win this time… or at least give you a chance." Kairi always loved winning a game even a game as simple as a staring contest. She loved playing games with Hanatarō, mostly staring contests because she liked the cute determined, focused face he had while staring her down. She pouted not giving up.

Hanatarō looked at her pouting face and sighed, finally giving in. "Fine but this is the last time we're having a staring contest." Her face instantly brightened. She leant forward and hugged him around the neck making him blush a light pink.

"Thanks Hana-chan!" she grinned getting back into her sitting position, her and Hanatarō both closing their eyes. "Start in 3, 2, 1!" They both snapped their eyes open and began staring intently at each other.

Kairi focused on his eyes and he did the same. Kairi loved Hanatarōs eyes, they were a pretty shade of blue compared to her dark brown ones, and she considered her eyes boring and plain. Yet Hanatarō felt the same way about her eyes as she did his. He liked the shade of brown they took when she smiled; it was as if they get brighter.

She leant forward, "Hana-chan your eyes look like they're getting heavy." She smirked while saying this.

"I could say the same for you Kairi-chan" he retorted back leaning forward just as she had. She gave a 'hn' and leant back to her spot giving him a soft glare. He leant back to his spot and gave her a small smirk. Both felt their eyes begin to sting and their eyes began to narrow slightly.

Kairi leant forward again meaning it as a challenge for Hanatarō. Hanatarō took notice of the challenge and felt an idea pop into his head, but the idea was a bit risky and could possibly have some consequences. He leant forward and was only a couple inches away from Kairis face. He took a deep breath thinking of how much he liked her and filled the gap from in between their faces.

He kept his eyes open and Kairi didn't move and slowly began to close her eyes leaning into the kiss. _Finally,_ she thought, _he finally kissed me_. Hanatarō smiled at her reaction and soon began to close his eyes too leaning even further into the kiss. When they broke apart they both were blushing pink and slightly panting from the long kiss.

Hanatarō smiled, "You closed your eyes. I win." She gasped her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. She narrowed her eyes. _Was it just a trick so he could win or did he mean it_, she thought somewhat sourly. Yet Hanatarō continued to smile sweetly, unaware of the small argument taking place in her head.

_But he did lean in too so maybe he did mean it. _She leant closer to Hanatarō as a test and he leant in too. He wrapped his arms around her and she leant into his chest. "So you like me Hana-chan?" she said softly into his chest.

Hanatarō simply chuckled, "Of course Kairi-chan. I've liked you since the day I met you." And he meant it; he still couldn't believe Kairi had accepted his kiss. She nuzzled into his chest leaning up a little to kiss his cheek.

She laughed softly, "I guess you finally won, huh? It's about time." She wrapped her arms around his torso and leant against him feeling comfortable. He set his head on hers and smiled closing his eyes. _I'm so glad I finally have you, Kairi. _

They both stayed in that position, glad to be finally in each other's arms.


End file.
